


纹我（Tatoue-moi）

by 杰安 (janeite221b)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeite221b/pseuds/%E6%9D%B0%E5%AE%89
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	纹我（Tatoue-moi）

亚瑟会纹身。这算他的副业。他在工作室特地辟了一角放工具和颜料，那天电梯检修，还是阿尔弗雷德帮他搬上了十七楼。他拍拍最后一个箱子，问亚瑟里面是什么，为什么特别轻。

第一次见问为什么轻的，亚瑟笑说，是转印纸。把图案画上去，要转印，之后好贴在纹身的地方下针。

一般都纹什么？

亚瑟随口回答，很多人都喜欢玫瑰。

不过真正的玫瑰不是那种茎干挺直刺也直白的杂交品种。真正的玫瑰长在藤蔓上。

阿尔弗雷德吹了一声口哨。

“我从来不知道玫瑰原来长这样。”

蹲在地上看花骨朵的亚瑟下意识挺直了脊背，他仿佛听见自己接了话，“长什么样？好看？”

其实他想说的不是好看。妖娆，缠人，层层蔓绕。他到底在想什么？然后在某个午夜，一个人的工作室里，他种了一朵玫瑰，在他腿根处。他刚做了个旧梦，但这样的梦做几次脑袋都不会很清醒。午夜让人恍惚，哪怕纹身机的针侵入他的皮肤的痛感都让他恍惚，但他不能说自己不清醒，一针一针依旧很稳。这整个事件也不能怪那个梦，或者是一时兴起。他可以用梦说服自己，却说服不了压在工作台下两个礼拜的转印纸上亲手描出来的那朵玫瑰。

“那么小，”阿尔弗雷德皱了皱眉头，“看上去有点脆弱。”

那时候他背对着他，其实他根本看不到他有没有皱眉。他也不很记得他的语调，就像他不记得他是否真的蹲了下来去看他看的那朵花骨朵。他不很记得，因为大概是他太希望如此，所以想象亦可以成真。也可能是春季温度的反复。他甚至觉得这样的对话有两次，一次他裹着围巾和大衣，一次敞开着衬衫的衣领。最后连他们是否去看了玫瑰都无从考证，记忆太爱遂愿变化，他总不能为这事打电话去。问他们有没有曾看过玫瑰？

“去过，你忘了吗？”阿尔弗雷德那头听声音大概按惯例是在酒吧里，“怎么了吗？”

“没什么，大概是丢东西了，我明天去那里找找。回头见。”亚瑟把手机甩进沙发，赤脚踏在木椅子上低头去看他的纹身。腿根其实是个暧昧的说法，他修了一些阴毛，把枝蔓叶片延伸到下体旁，还琢了一个极小的花骨朵。即使已经一星期了，棉质内裤包裹着纹身还是不是很舒服。他的手抚过隐秘的伤口，然后把它袒露出来。他没有开灯，又是一个午夜。这次他没有做梦，却也头晕目眩。也许那天他确实蹲了下来，还把手搭在了他的肩上，也许他们贴得比他想象近，而且他们确实穿着的是单薄的衬衫。他的呼吸粗重起来，上下滑动的手无意间撞到新抹了修复膏的纹身，触感暧昧，却很痛，底下再漂亮仍是伤口。痛觉让他高潮，四肢也无力，纸巾团作一团滚到了阿尔弗雷德脚边。亚瑟躺在地毯上，侧过脸能看到阿尔弗雷德。

而阿尔弗雷德看到了一朵玫瑰。

午夜街外亮着能照亮房间的灯大概是商业区的特景，窗帘没有拉实就总有光透进来。亚瑟花了一点时间看清阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德却很早看清了亚瑟。但也许他其实在那里站了很久，花了他想要花的充足时间去看他。他被注视着。他的下体是光裸着的，大腿根部攀着一支玫瑰。亚瑟依旧侧着脸，也没有躲藏。大概这就叫做坦白，坦身露体，心思昭若白日。阿尔弗雷德看着他，目光一直停留在玫瑰上，看得那朵花好似再要烧起来。

然后他迈出了迟疑的一步。

亚瑟的心脏原本已经贴近地面，但他又感觉它往更深处沉下去。也许还是梦里更好一些。那些梦里阿尔弗雷德并不会如此犹豫。他会看见他，会吻他，会听他心跳。他不知道自己有没有表现出来，随着他的一步踏碎了，满是全盘皆输的迹象。他不知道自己现在是什么表情。他突然有点难堪。但他没有转过头去。

然后他看着阿尔弗雷德向他走了第二步。

“亚瑟…”

是他在叫他吗？声音模糊得不像他，嗓子干哑。但他没有说完。如果可以，他想隔绝自己的听觉，这样他就能在他的唇上猜他想猜的意思。可以是我爱你，可以是我想吻你，甚至是我想和你做爱，可以吗？笨拙又不失体贴。那是阿尔弗雷德梦里的样子。

“亚瑟… ”，阿尔弗雷德跪到他身旁，“我可以碰一下吗？”

亚瑟没有摇头，也没有动，只是将那条腿折起，看着他将手伸向他的纹身处。他动作太轻，连修复膏都没蹭掉多少，手指沿着藤蔓一路滑进小腹，停留在花骨朵处。他像是认出了那里的一点红色，于是凑近去看，亚瑟的视线随着他走，触感却先一步告知了他阿尔弗雷德的动作。他的吻落在了花骨朵上，气息喷在亚瑟腿根处。他兀地颤抖起来。阿尔弗雷德将手抚上他再次颤抖着勃起的阴茎，然后继续吻他，从下体到腹部到胸口到脖颈，极轻极轻地，最后吻住了他的嘴唇。

他好像确实没有说碰什么，也没有说碰哪里。亚瑟没什么思考的余地，陌生的力道刺激着他的下体，使他很容易就张开嘴接住了徘徊在他唇边的舌头。与另一副唇齿相抵的触感太饱满，他也没打算忍住声音，快乐呜咽着回吻。他的脖子被另一只手托住，脑袋往后沉下去，窒息感愈发明显，他愈享受。他原本不知在何处的手紧紧揽着阿尔弗雷德的脖子。他们什么时候离得那么近了，他完完全全地抱住了他。这是一个吻。也大概是好几个吻。亚瑟的嘴被放开的时候，一下一下带着鼻音地喘。他听到了钥匙落地的声音，不清脆，裹着一层布闷闷地落地。随后阿尔弗雷德的身形再次遮蔽了他的视野。他感觉到一个带着温度的事物抵在自己的阴茎上，而他的手顺从地跟随阿尔弗雷德的手碰了上去。阿尔弗雷德单手跪着撑在他上方，另一只手在他的手上，他的手包在他们相贴的阴茎上。自然不必再多说什么。他看着阿尔弗雷德，窗外的光描出他的轮廓，眼泪又将其晕开。阿尔弗雷德又低头去吻他，在耳朵脖子里胡闹着咬，然后又寻上他的嘴唇。亚瑟不知道自己原来那么喜欢接吻，连自己已经射了都模模糊糊，另有一滩湿意溅上他的身体。阿尔弗雷德躺到他身边，紧紧扣住他的手。亚瑟缓过劲来，重新去看阿尔弗雷德，目光好似玫瑰藤蔓。

“你为什么会突然来这里？”

“你的电话。那天你带我了去你最喜欢的玫瑰园，印象那么深刻的事情你都不记得，我怕你喝多了，”阿尔弗雷德朝他眨眨眼，“而且忘东西这个借口太笨拙了。那天你的手一直插在大衣口袋里，能忘什么东西？所以我突然觉得是你想见我。”

亚瑟愣了一下。

“你怎么记得我手一直在口袋里？”

“大概是那天印象太深了，因为我等了一路，总找不到机会去牵它。”

END


End file.
